Archmage Chronicles: Fire and Ice
by Fanguy59
Summary: In a world where magic is commonplace, ships roam the skies, and global war is amok, two children make an incredible discovery: two of the three lost Archmages. This discovery will begin a journey not only to save their world, but the world beyond. But what has become of the third Archmage?
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! I've had this idea for a long time and finally decided to just go for it. I don't know how this will pan out, but I hope you like it! Let me know how it is in reviews, and please no flames!**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Fire &amp; Ice<strong>

_Prologue_

It is said that if the Gods lose the loyalty of mortalkind, then they will cease to exist and the world will be plunged into chaos.

To combat this, the Gods swore an oath to the mortals:

First, they would never intervene in affairs between mortals unless absolutely needed.

Second, they may only communicate with mortals through indirect means or in non-physical planes of existence, such as dreams.

And last, they would not use their power to assert dominance over the mortals.

It was the last of the Three Oaths that the mortals wanted insurance would never happen. So the Gods asked for plans to appease the mortals.

The first to step forward was Erebusa, Goddess of Darkness. She presented the plan of a pooling of their collective powers into a mortal who would undergo a cycle of rebirth each time it died, ensuring a champion if one of their own broke their oath.

The second to come forth was Helios, God of Light. He argued against Erebusa's plan. "Who's to say this mortal may not in one lifetime be a tyrant or one who finds pleasure in the pain of others?!" he said. He argued for the Gods to gift a portion of their power to each mortal, so that no one person holds too much power and still be able to ensure their oath is kept.

The third and final to come forth were Norna and Moirai, the Twin Gods of Fate. They did not come with a plan of their own, for that was not their nature, but rather wanted to incorporate both of the others, albeit tweaked.

And so it was that the three Archmages of Sun, Moon, and Stars began their cycle. The three Gods who spoke on behalf of the mortals each gained one Archmage- the only three mortals in all of Rexinsula to be able to manipulate all magic.

The other Gods gifted magic to a quarter of all mortals, with each able to manipulate one of the God's powers, resulting in Seven Disciplines to represent the Seven Gods who did not speak for the mortals.

So it has been and so it always will be.

Until one day, the three Archmages did not reveal themselves to the world and the allied nations of Khrysalis and Dragonspyre declared war on all other nations.

This is where our story begins- in the far south of Rexinsula, where ice and cold are commonplace and half of the Chosen of Hoor, God of Winter and Family, call home.


	2. Discovery, Part 1

_Discovery, Part 1_

Ice. Ice everywhere. Those were the thoughts Mindy Pixiecrown had as she and her brother were fishing for Sky Fish again. They were fishing in one of the more treacherous areas in the Avalon Skyway, where there were tempests almost everywhere. But, this was also where the best Sky Fish were found. All they had close to Grizzleheim were Batacuda, and you couldn't avoid a fight when fishing for one of those. Besides, they were tough and practically inedible.

Suddenly, her brother, Daren Whisperwind's, eyes lit up as he spotted a single Sky Fish gracefully floating through a cloud below them. Speaking of her brother, he was a person who looked like a typical tough guy, with brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and skin slightly tanned skin. Mindy Pixiecrown had similar features, and both were wearing cloaks of icy blue colored Wind Buffalo hair around them. The main difference in their clothing was a necklace with a snowflake symbol hung around Mindy's neck, something she treasured very much.

"Watch and learn, Mindy." Her brother said in his typical cocky attitude, "This is how you catch a Sky Fish." Mindy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, she noticed another Sky Fish, this one at least twice as big as the one Daren was eyeing, float out from under the back of their canoe. Mindy felt her stomach rumble at the sight of it. If she could catch it before it flew off, it could easily support her and her brother for a few days at least. She glanced back to her brother to see if he was looking. He wasn't. Good.

She removed her right glove, revealing a snowflake tattoo on the hand, and uttered the words, "_Borrire Caveam_."

A shining sphere of water suddenly encased the fish and, with a beckoning motion from Mindy, it hovered over the siblings' canoe.

"Daren, look!" Mindy cried out to her brother, trying to get him to pierce the fish.

Daren shushed back to his sister, eyes not leaving the smaller fish, "You're going to scare it away." He smacked his chops, "I can already smell it cooking!"

"But Daren, I caught one!" Mindy said exasperatedly, starting to get annoyed at her brother's obliviousness.

At that moment, Daren raised his spear to pierce the fish still in the skyway, but the end of it popping the bubble Mindy had formed, allowing the fish she had caught to escape back into the skyway and out of their grasp. The leftover water from Mindy's spell fell apart and soaked Daren to the bone.

Needless to say, he was not amused.

"Why is it whenever you play with magic water, I get soaked?!" Daren yelled at his sister.

"Granted, its magic, but there's no such thing as Water magic," Mindy retorted angrily, inwardly groaning again at her brother's ignorance, "It's called Ice Magic, and its-"

"Yeah, I know." Daren interrupted irritably, having heard this speech a thousand times before, "It's an ability unique to Thaumaturges, which you are, blah, blah, blah! I just know that if I had magic powers, I would keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird?" Mindy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not the one that makes muscles at myself everytime I see my reflection in a Mirror Cloud."

And naturally, Daren was doing just that at a nearby cloud that shone exactly like a mirror.

Suddenly, a violent gust of wind rocked their canoe, forcing Daren to furiously start paddling away from the ice that floated dangerously near them.

"Left!" Mindy exclaimed, seeing that another iceberg was coming near them, "Go left!"

And Daren paddled...to the right. If they hadn't been in extreme danger, Mindy would've slapped her brother silly. Another piece of ice, this time an ice floe, blindsided them from the left, crushing their canoe and stranding them on the floe.

…

"YOU CALL THAT LEFT?!" Mindy screeched at her brother.

"Well, maybe you should've magiced us out of danger!" Daren retorted.

"Thaumaturges can't control air! And you know it!"

"Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't SOAKED me, we wouldn't be here!"

"So it's my fault?!"

"Darn right it is! Leave it to a girl to mess things up!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST! IMMATURE...I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!"

However, while Mindy ranted, she didn't notice the a large iceberg behind her beginning to crack from the magic she was unconsciously releasing.

Daren did.

"EVER SINCE MOM DIED, I'VE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF ALL THE CHORES WHILE YOU'RE OFF PLAYING SOLDIER!"

When the iceberg cracked further, Daren finally seemed to realize what a raging Mage could do. Especially one who was a girl, but he wasn't going to say that again.

"Umm, Mindy?" Daren said quietly, pointing to the cracking iceberg behind her. But the mage heard her brother, she gave no sign of it.

"HAVE YOU EVEN SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS?! LET ME TELL YOU, NOT PRETTY!"

Now snow was seeping out of the enlarging cracks- perfect tools for a Thaumaturge.

"Mindy! Calm down!" Daren all but screamed at her. This was not gonna be pretty.

"NO! THAT'S IT- FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON OWN!"

That rant was the final nail in the coffin and the iceberg shattered, releasing tons of snow into the Skyway and heading right for the siblings. Luckily, Mindy had seemingly been shocked into calmness by the shattering iceberg and like, well...magic, the snow bended around their raft of an ice floe instead of piling on it and sinking them into the Skyway.

The two siblings stared in shock at what just happened. It was silent for a few moments and then Daren broke the metaphorical ice.

"Okay, you've officially gone from weird to freakish."

"You mean," Mindy gulped, "I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations," Daren said sarcastically. Mindy just glared at him.

Suddenly, a yellowish glow emanated from beneath where the iceberg once was. Curious, Mindy and her brother peeked over the side of their ice floe. What they saw astounded them. It was a floating sphere of what seemed to be yellow crystal. It slowly floated higher and higher until it was level with the pair.

Now, the two could see shadows of what seemed to be creatures inside it. Circling two of them protectively was a large, serpentine shape with four clawed legs and horns atop its head.

The other two were seemingly adolescent children frozen in a meditative pose with their eyes closed. One was obviously male, while the other a girl. Both were dressed in billowing robes that neither of the siblings had ever seen before.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open to reveal them to be glowing yellow.

"They're alive! Quick, we've got to help them!" Mindy grabbed her brother's club and quickly formed an ice bridge between the two formations.

"Mindy, wait!" Daren followed after her sister as she ran for the crystal sphere, "We don't even know what that...thing is!"

Mindy didn't heed her brother's warning and clubbed the sphere. Surprisingly, the crystal's material was easy to break and soon enough, a hole was formed.

The moment that happened, a gust of warm air burst out of the crystal and threw Mindy and her brother back onto their ice floe. Yellow light spilled out from the sphere and hurled itself into the air, forming a massive pillar of light that could be seen for miles around.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which way you look at it, someone had seen the pillar of light released from the crystal.<p>

On a large black ship, a striking young man in black suit was staring at the pillar of light with what seemed to be...hunger in his eyes. His hair was black as night and his green eyes seemed to be almost dead to the world. However, the most striking of his features was an ebony patch of skin on his deathly white flesh that covered almost half of his face.

The young man whirled around to another man, this one much older than himself, sipping a small cup of simmering tea at a small table on deck. Instead of the crisp suit the young man was wearing, he was wearing a poofy set of bright yellow robes that were seemingly a chore to move around in. He was completely bald and had a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to dim as he noticed the light himself.

"Do you know what this means, uncle?!" the young man asked the elder excitedly.

The elder man sighed, "That I won't be able to finish my tea, Malorn?" He took another sip from the cup, draining it.

Malorn rolled his eyes at his uncle's apathy to his quest, "You know very well what it means! It's him!"

The man set his cup on the table and said, "Even if it is him, you still need to find the Archmages of the Moon and Stars. And that is if you are able to capture the Archmage of the Sun." He said sternly, "If he has been training himself for fifty years, he is most likely more powerful than yourself."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I NEED TO CAPTURE HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!" Malorn raged at his uncle and then turned to a nearby man in black armor, "Tell the Helmsman to set a course for the light!"

With a cry of, "Yes, sir!" the man was off.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the elderly man was looking into his cup and saw the leftover tea leaves arranged into a shape. Two particular shapes, in fact.

A sun and a moon.


End file.
